1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to content delivery over a communications network. More specifically, the present invention relates to measurement of actual, transfer bit rate in a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
To measure bandwidth availability, any number of various testing methodologies may be employed. In one such testing method, a relatively small file of 0s or 1s is transferred from the content source to a receiving computing device before content is transferred or received. The time to transfer the test file aids in the determination of bandwidth quality and the rate at which requested content can be served to a user.
A determination that the bandwidth between the server and user is of low and/or unreliable quality may result in serving, for example, a lower quality video file. The quality of the content embodied in the lower quality video file is less than that of a file embodying, for example, high definition video content. While the quality of the content is lower, delivery of the file in a timely manner is more likely assured. Serving the lower quality file thereby avoids issues related to packet loss and jitter that would be rampant with respect to the higher quality video file, which is dependent upon high throughput and reliable bandwidth.
In another example, content may be transferred and reside in a user's local cache for viewing. Playback may not begin until several seconds afterward because the content is arriving slower than real time. For example, one second of actual content arrives every two seconds meaning that if content playback began immediately, or even after a few seconds following the initial receipt of content, that the cache of content would soon be ‘starved’ resulting in hiccups and jitter during playback.
A player application at a client device may ‘tune’ itself in response to actual bandwidth conditions as they pertain to the arrival of content versus real-world playback speed. This may require that the player be informed of the total playback time so that a determination of total content playback time versus content in cache versus time to receive said cached content may be made. Such information may be included in an initial header file.
In another instance, a user picks bandwidth quality and content is transferred in light of that selection. In most instances, a user does not know the quality of their bandwidth much less total available bandwidth. As such, a user makes a best guesses that is likely to adversely affect content playback.
The aforementioned testing methods are intrusive and time consuming with respect to providing ‘instant-on’ playback of content while operating in light of network constraints. There is a need for determining an actual bandwidth situation without intrusive and/or inaccurate testing methodologies as part of an integrated content delivery system.